


口欲性依赖

by SerendipPrince



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipPrince/pseuds/SerendipPrince
Kudos: 13





	口欲性依赖

李楷灿闭着眼把自己一屁股摔进椅子里。要不是太熟悉他这种状态，李帝努会以为他晕过去了。请正在给自己卸妆的cody先去帮李楷灿，他自己则拿起两片卸妆棉在脸上随便擦着。李帝努手上没轻重，白皙的皮肤很快让他擦得泛红，本人却没感觉似的。  
“很累？”他从化妆镜里看他，其实也没什么好看的，只不过太久没看过了。  
“是的，很累，”李楷灿顺从地承受着cody的手，闭眼正好方便卸眼妆，“所以今晚不行，你去找仁俊吧。”  
“还想着打游戏呢？”cody姐姐随口打趣道。  
李楷灿轻笑了两声，“缠得我都要向伯母告状了。”说着他突然睁开眼睛，像早就预料到了一样从镜子里直直迎上李帝努的目光，后者亦没有躲闪。莫名其妙的瞪眼游戏吗，他想着，眼又阖上了。  
不是刻意在这种时刻还要为小事较量，李帝努只是想从他的眼睛里看见情绪，戏谑、欲望、厌烦、冷漠，什么都好。可是在那一秒的对视中，他看到的只有疲惫，像一汪深潭般浓重的疲惫。  
去吧，他想，告诉我妈妈，告诉全世界。  
告诉他们李帝努和李楷灿怎样整夜整夜地做爱。

据说今天又是打了营养针之后过来的。  
据说是据经纪人说，李帝努不敢去问李楷灿。问了会有什么变化吗，虽然以楷灿尼的贴心绝对不会说出责怪的话，李帝努还是常常会想：为什么不能做得再好一点？那样就能陪着他一起了吧、那样就能做他的第一次了吧，像马克哥那样。第一点已经没有希望，所以李帝努决心在第二点上努力。  
这的确是在找借口了。第一次撞见李楷灿和李马克在杂物间接吻时，李帝努就确定他想对他做一样的事。和不经意抬眼的李楷灿对视上时，他更加确定了，因为李楷灿也想对李帝努做一样的事。是怎样的坏孩子才会在接吻时睁着眼？才会在注意到窥视者时愈加热烈、到湿红的舌尖都故意伸出来被看见的程度？  
是李楷灿的话，李帝努惊讶地感到自己并不惊讶。他是需要很多关注和爱的孩子，所以他极好又极坏。他是天使和魔鬼相爱的证据。  
例如他们第一次做爱，前戏阶段李楷灿的嘴不是在亲吻就是在嘲笑李帝努是处，待到真枪实弹要干了反倒嗫嚅着“轻点，我第一次”。李帝努一听气笑了，不过下面更是硬得发疼。可他除了再多挤挤那管所剩无几的可怜润滑剂以外什么也不懂，直把个娇气的宝贝插得边哭边骂。  
“出去、出去，狗东西，我不要了！”这种话如果真对李帝努有什么作用，也只是会让他越操越狠罢了。看来坏孩子这次没说谎，真的是第一次，所以并不知道在床上怎么得到自己想要的。哭着说的话无论如何都是撒娇——加上他甜腻而婉转的嗓音，在李帝努耳朵里那简直就是勾引了。  
好在李帝努的学习天赋很高，在性事上也不例外。嘴巴在李楷灿泪眼婆娑的脸上亲吻着安抚他，手上不忘照顾他半软的性器，下面则趁机在肉穴里变换着角度抽插。很湿、很热、很紧——过于紧了，裹得阴茎又痛又爽。汗珠从他的额角滴落，又和他的溶为一体，蜜色皮肤上的水渍竟然像抹了油一样反着光，比上舞台要擦的高光更亮。  
“嘘、嘘，楷灿呐，不哭——”李帝努轻咬他红得像一枚果实似的耳垂，“东赫，东赫。”  
被这样叫到的时候李楷灿猛地拱起腰，像一只被丢进沸水的活虾。嘴巴似渴极一般大张着，是无声地在尖叫。是终于找到前列腺了，还是喜欢听“东赫”？李帝努一边对着那一点不留情地猛捅，一边温柔地念着“东赫，东赫”，像一个催情的魔咒。  
李楷灿把脸扭开，哑声道“不许叫啦”，腰却隐隐地在迎合着李帝努的操弄。卟滋卟滋的水声越来越响，越来越快。听听，进进出出真是该死地流畅啊，甚至已经找到技巧了吗？他为自己的想法而愈加羞恼，也愈加兴奋。  
“……这样舒服了，东赫？”李帝努轻轻吻去他颊边的泪水和汗水。  
都这时候了还在做绅士呢。什么啊，这种落了下风的感觉。“Jeno啊，在床上也这么no jam可怎么办……”  
是楷灿尼出逃的精神暂时回来了一下吗。李帝努笑笑，也不反驳，他用行动说话：那就让它再爽得飞出去吧。他手上揉弄着李楷灿胸口薄薄的肌肉，偶尔疼爱一下乳头，满意地感受小穴的一阵紧缩；阴茎又重又深地操进去，每一下都准确地碾过敏感点，简直像在用那儿取火。  
“东赫这样不可爱哦，明明可以再可爱一点的嘛……叫一叫，不要说讨人厌的话……”  
“不要、不要，李Jeno讨厌。嗯……”  
“啊，东赫，这样也可爱的——我们宝宝，又可爱又色情。”  
李楷灿咬紧嘴唇。他觉得自己从肠道开始烧起来了，烧到胃囊，烧到四肢百骸。他好像真的成了一个火球了，一个陨落的太阳。一张床就是一个星系，一个人就是一颗恒星。  
“Jeno，快、快点，帮帮我……”他崩溃似的哭叫出来。  
“楷灿呐，等我，我们一起……”  
高潮，这就是高潮。像两个电子玩具突然被切断电源一样，他们紧紧抱在一起一动不动。最顶峰也是最无声。精液是无声地喷涌的。  
李帝努从李楷灿身上下来，两人并排躺着。李帝努取下安全套打结，又起身去拿纸巾清理。他的羞窘来得很迟也很是时候，让李楷灿虽然注意到了他假装很忙的样子但也无力嘲弄。  
李楷灿累得脱力，浑身唯一能动的地方是大腿根——高潮后反射性的抽动。所以只能动脑子了，漫无边际。李楷灿想李帝努，想李马克，想宇宙。他想，太阳难道不是太阳系的中心吗？可他被这颗星吸引过来，又被那颗星吸引过去，自愿地成倍地燃烧自己。  
太阳是一颗没有质量的轻浮的恒星。

为什么没跟马克哥做？李帝努是带着一点得胜者的骄傲问的。  
“你知道他的，破规矩一堆。”李楷灿正忙着把一条紫菜包饭掰成两半，狠毒的样子让李帝努不由地为李马克的小兄弟感到担忧，“‘东赫在我眼里还是小孩子’……晕，大一岁而已，成年就那么了不起？我又不会去告他诱奸什么的……”  
李帝努这才听懂。“我们两个都未成年，所以也没有诱奸这种事情好担心，所以才和我睡了？”  
李楷灿愣住了，嘴巴里含着食物却不咀嚼的样子像极了受惊的小普度。是语气太生硬让他觉得我生气了吗？可是我的确是生气了啊。即使这样，李帝努还是不忍心让他难过，只换了玩笑的口吻说：“怎么不找渽民？”  
他听出了李帝努在给自己搭台阶，于是笑嘻嘻地挑了能取悦对方的话：“我喜欢Jeno呀。”看李帝努满脸写着不信任，他又凑上去在他身边蹭着撒娇：“可是Jeno喜欢仁俊，渽民也喜欢仁俊，没人喜欢我。”  
好家伙，真会装可怜。李马克被你迷得团团转怎么不说？现在连我也。李帝努想着，却笑弯了眼，在他油乎乎的嘟嘴上印下一吻。  
“呀，李Jeno！脏死了！”

喜欢仁俊是喜欢的，但是不妨碍喜欢和楷灿做，就像喜欢马克也不妨碍喜欢和Jeno做。李楷灿以为李帝努是这样想的，和自己一样。所以不应该很自然地达成共识了吗？那么近来李帝努那种偶尔冒头却又存在感极强的别扭劲儿又是怎么回事？  
在床上叫“东赫”的时候突然问“是不是因为只有李马克叫所以喜欢”；演唱会上说了想念马克哥以后下去直接被按在更衣间里口交；这次，这次又是，从127的行程赶到曼谷之后就这样，明明说了不行，明明说了很累，还是硬要挤进我的房间、跟进我的浴室。  
李楷灿在李帝努的注视下面不改色地脱了个精光，打开花洒。他的身体他已经没有一个角落没看过，他的也是。李帝努偶尔还怀念羞赧的小熊，不过现在他觉得这种厚脸皮的样子也很好，很性感。  
“诶，牙刷递给我。”  
李帝努把牙膏也挤好递上。李楷灿一手打洗发水，一手刷牙，两边都想顾，结果左支右绌，两边都潦草得不行。  
“过来，我帮你。”  
李帝努仔细地按摩他的头皮，衣服被泡沫打湿了也浑不在意。黑色的发根有点长出来了，本来就很忙了还要找时间补色……好在跟过来了，不然等下又不吹头发就睡觉，第二天又哭头疼……刷牙声没了，李帝努眉头一皱，正想教训他要刷三分钟，只听含混的声音：“从道英哥那里听到什么了？还是别的哥哥？”  
“道英哥和我经常发kkt。怎么了，有什么需要我听的吗？”  
李楷灿没有回答。沉默了几秒又开始刷牙，起初好好的，结果越刷越重，光听声音简直像要刷掉一层皮。李帝努也顾不上满手泡沫，一手夺去他的牙刷一手掐住他的两腮。嘴巴被迫张开了，满是淡红的牙膏沫，就好像刚才含在他嘴里的不是牙刷，而是刀子。  
“妈的李楷灿，你疯了。”真正要发疯的是李帝努，他自己心里很清楚。对上李楷灿，他比谁都更暴虐。温柔的表象下实为克制，他不想让他的宝贝受伤。可是最近事事越来越脱离掌控，不对，是李楷灿越来越脱离掌控。也不对，他其实从未被他掌控，难以想象这只自由鸟会被任何人掌控。  
他偏头吐掉血沫，竟然笑得灿烂。“吃烤肉的时候吃了太多大蒜了，要做爱的话味道得去干净才行。”  
“那是午餐。”平静至极的语气是怒火的征兆，可李楷灿不明白。啊……是因为没对他发过火吗？李帝努知道一直以来李楷灿只把自己当床伴，因此才小心翼翼控制着脾气，怕自己没有生气的立场。可这难道不是最要生气的事吗？分明李帝努很爱李楷灿，这不才是最该生气的事吗？  
“哦，中午的事你记得很清楚的嘛？那一个小时前我在后台说什么了？我说不行，不、行。Jeno啊，不懂韩语吗？”李楷灿见他不发一语，火气更上来了，“是，是跟马克哥做了！是向道英哥借了润滑和套子跟李马克做的！”说着，他取下花洒便往自己后头淋，水压激起一阵颤抖，他强打精神，“我拒绝你不听，比力气我又根本比不过你，还能怎么办呢。所以现在你出去，我要做扩张了。”  
李帝努默默地脱衣服，有条不紊甚至于优雅的姿态好似中世纪的欧洲绅士。但这只是打开牢笼的最后一步，下一秒，便将有野兽咆哮而出。  
他赤裸着跨进淋浴间，左手一把握住李楷灿的后颈猛地将人按在墙上，右手抓着李楷灿的手指生生往里捅。花洒砸在地上，以一个可笑的姿态向空中喷射水流。  
“呃！李——疯子！”李楷灿霎时尖叫出声，比起痛，不如说是屈辱感。  
“做扩张啊。我帮你，或者做给我看。”他带着他的手指轻浅地揉按、抽插。这么恶质，又这么柔情。  
李楷灿发出一声痛苦的呜咽，像小动物受伤了一样。他逃避地把头埋进手臂，而被李帝努控制着的右手却自发性地动作起来。那个小口已经很习惯这种对待了，无论身体的主人是何种心情，那里只要舒服了就会欢快地翕动、流水。  
李帝努放开了他，却将花洒开得更大，对着股缝冲刷。他的眼睛牢牢锁定那里。有什么好看的呢，不过是男人的屁股。李楷灿天生体脂率比较高，练出肌肉很难，屁股倒肉感十足，女孩一样。他浑身都泛着红，而穴口居然是深红，就好像有着最多的毛细血管以及最细密的知觉，疼痛欢愉，皆始于此。  
李楷灿的腿开始战栗，如果不是手臂的支撑他一定已经瘫软在地，化作一滩流体顺着地漏逃掉了。  
“强奸犯。”他的一只眼睛从湿透的发丝中露出来，红得似要滴血，却连泪也没流一滴。  
“做得好，我们楷灿，哦，做得好。”李帝努安抚道，仿佛他严厉的指控只是闹小孩子脾气。李帝努挤了一大坨身体乳在手里，两只手捂热了往李楷灿体内送。李帝努的一根手指和自己的两根手指被自己的肠道吸裹在一起，这种荒谬的亲密无间让李楷灿脑袋发晕，“你来，我做不好、我按不到……”  
李帝努从善如流地找到熟悉的位置，狠狠按压，没几下李楷灿身前的阴茎就爽得吐水。他拉着他小一号的手覆上自己高昂的性器。“这个你一定做得好。”  
其实姿势很别扭，李楷灿的手使不上什么力，不过李帝努也不需要这个。他觉得李楷灿大部分时候很可爱，有时候很烦人，又有时候很性感。但是他发现无论是哪种都能随便就激起他的欲望。这种程度的话难道不是在对着楷灿尼发情了吗，他时常这样想。在那片小麦色的肩背上一下一下地吻出痕迹，就像奉植发情期到了也要到处用尿液标记领地一样。想把楷灿划归己有，让他不再带着陌生的气味和记号。  
他们抚摸着、交缠着、噬咬着，一路从浴室跌到床上，在酒店地毯上留下湿漉漉的、大小不一的脚印。直到李帝努从后面背入的时候，李楷灿才突然意识到这是第一次。  
他不喜欢后入的姿势，虽然听说会更容易爽。他觉得不好看，会联想到动物交媾。想象一下在床上说这个话题——假设这真的是能够从嘴里说出的话题——李马克大概会在认真考虑过后，傻乎乎地说“那人类不也是动物？”，而李帝努则会给他一个吻，说“既然楷灿不喜欢那就不这样”。事实上虽然从没说过，但李楷灿确信他知道他不喜欢，讽刺的是，就算李马克不知道，李帝努也不可能不知道。在这个意义上他们最熟悉的只有彼此。  
但李帝努还是这样做了，掐着他的臀瓣让他像禽兽一样跪趴着，用身体压垮他，用阳具剖开他。这让李楷灿后知后觉地明白这场性爱的意义——惩罚。到底是谁做错事啊？他很委屈，但是决定不能用眼泪让李帝努得逞。相反，他决定享受，而实际上他的身体已经先于他的大脑这样做了。虽然也让他痛了，但是李帝努要想不把李楷灿操爽也是很难的事。那种马似的玩意儿，那永动机似的腰力，还有那看了这么多年还是不得不认证的英俊。  
李楷灿扭过头去向李帝努索吻，却被后者捏着肩头按回床上。  
“Jeno……”被殷切呼唤的人只是近乎冷酷地用手干他的嘴巴，食指和中指不时夹着他的舌头恶意地玩弄。  
“我以为是强奸……不是吗？”李帝努俯下身，掐住他圆润可爱的下巴。  
“不是的，我错了。”亮晶晶的唾液把李楷灿的脸弄得一团糟，比哭过还脆弱、还漂亮。  
“错哪里了？”他像个循循善诱的导师。  
“不是强奸……啊，是我想要Jeno……”  
“那么楷灿就说一下吧。宝贝想要什么都要说出来。”李帝努笑了，是任谁看了也不能将他与任何肮脏、下流、恶劣的事联系到一起的那种笑容。  
长得好就是占便宜的，李帝努的存在就是这个道理的活体证明。这也是讨厌后入的理由，看不到Jeno的脸啊。李楷灿受了蛊惑一般，“想要Jeno，用力……再快一点、再深一点……”他终究还是哭出来了，“要你操我……”  
“楷灿尼爱哭鬼呀。”李帝努像是到底心软了、或是对猎物的屈服满意了，终于奖赏了一个他渴望已久的吻，薄荷牙膏味的、血腥味的，依旧甜味的。埋在他体内的硬物按照要求又快又深地征伐，穴口甚至被干出了白沫。  
“呜呜……要坏掉了，李Jeno，我会死掉的，混蛋……”  
“楷灿尼会活着的，再累也要活着……我陪你……”  
明明，明明只是暗红的黏膜、肿胀的体尖，被侵犯、被包裹、被疼得或爽得分泌些体液，然后愈合、缩小。明明只是生物的事、化学的事、无情的事，却偏偏能和野火、玫瑰、樱桃、春天、生命作比，是最最热烈、最最浪漫、最最美好、最最伟大的事物啊。可笑的是，这一夜李楷灿觉得自己完完全全地体会到了，第一次。李帝努拿走了他无数无用而珍贵的第一次，虽然他永远不会告诉他。

“狗崽子你不戴套还内射？”  
“会怀孕吗？我觉得我们的小孩会非常可爱。”  
“不像话。”他嗤笑道，脑子里浮现出一个有着浅棕皮肤和弯弯笑眼的小女孩。双马尾，要是双马尾的话更可爱了，可惜我不会编辫子，不知道Jeno会不会……如果喜欢踢足球就好了，会跟我更亲的，气死李Jeno……不过要跟谁姓呢……  
“呀，楷灿呐，李楷灿。”李帝努把脸埋进他的颈窝，像大狗狗一样用鼻尖亲吻着，“对不起。让你累了，对不起。没能让你感觉我也在陪着你，对不起。没能让你知道我爱你，对不起。”  
回答他的唯有沉沉的呼吸声。李帝努失笑，心想：也不一定是坏事，想好一个更有Jam的告白吧，下次……  
李帝努起身去浴室，准备给熟睡的小猪清理身体。李楷灿却突然在梦里唤他，“Jeno，Jeno。”  
他在唇间衔着他的名字，仿佛口欲期的婴儿紧咬着他的奶嘴。而李帝努会应道“我在，我在”，无论他是否听到。


End file.
